Somewhere
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: Dapat kulihat kilat matanya yang tak biasa./Matanya merefleksikan suatu perasaan ragu, hal yang tak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya./Aku tersenyum mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa aku siap mendengarkan apapun rentetan kata yang akan dia ucapkan./AU/Sakura POV/


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, typo, Sakura's point of view, OOC.**

••

**This fict for Anniversary eight month me with my Uke-koi**

**Amel Mele**

••

**Enjoy Yourself!**

•••

**Somewhere**

•••

Bulan sebentar lagi akan muncul mengganti matahari yang kini tengah berada di batas sekat lautan. Langit biru yang mulai menggelap tercampur dengan semburat oranye—saling membaur menciptakan gradiasi warna yang tak biasa. Suara ombak berdebur menyentuh gendang telinga kami dan aroma khas laut menyapa indera penciuman kami. Di kejauhan sana, burung-burung mengepakkan sayapnya dan pulang ke tempatnya. Aku dan dia, masih saling berdiam diri tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Terlalu menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan sang alam—mungkin, karena aku tak pernah bisa menebak dengan benar apa yang dia rasakan maupun dia pikirkan, meskipun sesekali aku pernah menebaknya dengan benar.

Butiran pasir terasa halus di bawah kami. Rasanya aku ingin terlelap walaupun hanya barang sekejap. Matahari memang sebentar lagi akan menghilang dan bersamaan dengan itu, sang ombak berdebur, menerpa batu karang yang muncul ke permukaan. Aku yang tadinya masih terbaring, kini terduduk. Kedua telapak tanganku menekan butiran pasir dan sekaligus menjadikannya tumpuan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku menatap dia yang terbaring di sebelahku. Kelopak matanya tertutup, dalam diamnya—meskipun dia memang banyak diam—aku menerka-nerka apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Aku mendesah. Percuma, aku tak tahu apa yang sekarang ada dipikirannya. Suara deburan ombak masih setia menemani kami. Matahari sudah tak terlihat dan kini bulan yang menyembul keluar. Kualihkan pandanganku menatap ombak yang menggulung untuk tiap detiknya. Saat senja datang, kami sering kali datang menghabiskan waktu di sini; entah itu hanya sekedar berbincang—meskipun aku yang sering mengoceh dan dia hanya diam mendengarkan—, berbaring menghabiskan waktu senja dan melihat matahari tenggelam di balik lautan dengan ombak yang silih menggulung, ataupun saling berbagi _earphone_ mendengarkan lantunan musik dari _I-pod_nya. Berbeda saat kami masih kanak-kanak. Aku dan Sasuke selalu bermain kejar-kejaran, setelah itu kami biasanya terduduk dengan napas tersengal-sengal dan kemudian terbaring sembari memerhatikan beberapa utas layang-layang yang terbang bebas.

Aku begitu menikmati waktu-waktu yang dihabiskan bersamanya. Seakan setiap detik tanpanya terasa begitu kosong. Pernah saat itu aku dan Sasuke berumur tujuh tahun, aku tak bertemu Sasuke selama satu minggu. Karena Sasuke harus pergi ke rumah neneknya yang berada di desa Oto. Perasaan rindu yang saat itu begitu menggelegak melandaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lalu, saat aku berumur enam belas tahun, Sasuke bertumbuh besar. Suaranya menjadi lebih berat, dan dia tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan yang begitu banyak menarik perhatian gadis-gadis. Hampir sebagian gadis di sekolahku—dan juga Sasuke—menaruh hati padanya.

Saat itu aku masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Tapi, saat menjelang awal tahun di musim dingin. Aku merasakan getaran-getaran berbeda yang baru pertama kali kurasakan terhadap Sasuke.

Musim dingin waktu itu, biasanya kami selalu merayakannya di balkon kamar Sasuke dan memanjatkan beberapa permohonan, setelah itu kami membicarakan tentang mimpi-mimpi kami, juga persahabatan kami. Tapi, kali itu berbeda. Kami tak melakukan kebiasaan kami menjelang awal musim.

Saat aku tengah berjalan pulang sekembalinya dari supermarket dengan menenteng satu tas kresek penuh berisi belanjaan _Okaa-san_, aku melihatnya. Melihat Sasuke tengah memeluk seorang gadis berambut merah di taman. Saat itu entah mengapa perasaanku bergejolak tidak keruan. Dan aku segera berbalik memutar arah agar aku tak terlihat oleh Sasuke.

Setelah itu, selama berhari-hari aku bersikap tak biasa dan sering melamun tidak jelas mengapa aku seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku tengah cemburu dan aku telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

Entah aku jatuh cinta terhadapnya sejak kapan. Mungkinkah saat untuk pertama kalinya dia menggenggam tanganku? Ataukah saat dia menolongku yang terjatuh dan menggendongku setelahnya? Ataukah saat aku melihatnya tertawa untuk pertama kalinya karena terpeleset jatuh oleh kulit pisang di taman kota? Entahlah, aku sendiri tak tahu itu.

Jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Membuat detak jantungku berdetak tak biasa. Menimbulkan rasa yang bergejolak. Sedih saat mengingat Sasuke memeluk gadis lain. Bahagia dan lega saat tahu bahwa gadis yang dipeluknya waktu itu bukanlah kekasihnya.

Setelah kelulusan kami. Aku dan Sasuke melanjutkan ke Universitas yang sama. Saat itu, aku belum mengungkapkan perasaanku. Karena aku merasa tak yakin Sasuke akan menerimaku lebih dari seorang sahabat. Sampai akhirnya saat umurku sembilan belas tahun, dia dekat dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan bola mata _azzure_nya. Gadis itu cantik dan benama Yamanaka Ino.

Sasuke sering jalan bersamanya, sementara aku sibuk dengan tugas-tugasku. Sehingga kami jarang bersama. Intensitas waktu yang kuhabiskan bersama Sasuke lebih sedikit.

Sampai suatu hari Sasuke datang ke apartemen kecilku dengan sebelahnya pipinya merah dan sedikit membiru, membuatku panik. Dan segera menariknya masuk dan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa sementara aku mengambil bongkahan es dan menggulungnya di dalam sapu tangan di dapur.

Saat aku bertanya pada Sasuke tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, dia malah diam tak menjawab dan aku tak memaksanya untuk menjawab. Sesekali dia meringis pelan saat sapu tangan berisi es itu kutekan ke pipinya yang membengkak.

Dan beberapa hari setelah itu, aku tahu apa penyebab bengkaknya pipi Sasuke. Ino, ya... dia ditampar Ino karena penolakannya.

Para gadis datang silih berganti masuk ke dalam lingkaran kehidupan kami. Dan sesering itu pula aku mendapati wajah Sasuke dengan bekas tamparan di pipinya setiap kali dia datang—entahlah, aku terkadang tak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke yang satu ini, tetapi aku tahu dia adalah orang yang sangat baik dan penyayang—. Dan sesering itu pula, hatiku terasa dicengkeram perasaan sedih dan putus asa. Merasakan hal yang membuat dadaku serasa sesak dan menciutkan nyaliku untuk menyatakan tentang perasaanku pada Sasuke dan dengan itu pula aku memutuskan untuk memendamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan ada hal yang membuatku bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang tampak beda seperti biasanya terhadapku. Sasuke memang bersikap seperti biasa tapi tetap terasa janggal bagiku. Dia seperti orang lain saja bagiku.

Hingga suatu hari Sasuke mengatakan hal yang ambigu. Membuatku berpikir ulang tentang apa yang dikatakannya.

"Aku hanya perlu membutuhkan waktu—untuk 'sesuatu itu' merombak rasa ke permukaan. Tak terlambatkah aku untuk 'rasa itu' padamu, Sakura?"

Hingga akhirnya aku mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya beberapa hari setelahnya. Saat aku keluar rumah untuk pergi ke kampus, Sasuke telah berdiri menungguku. Dia tersenyum simpul dan mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Tangannya yang dingin menggenggam tanganku. Kami memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan kaki dengan bergandengan tangan. Tapi kali ini dengan perasaan yang berbeda.

Saat itu aku berpikir. Apakah ini benar? Apakah kami boleh bersama dalam konteks yang berbeda?

Dan saat aku menanyakannya pada Sasuke, dia dengan nada datar seperti biasanya menjawab, "Bodoh! Tentu saja tak apa-apa. Kita tetap bersahabat dan juga kekasih dalam waktu bersamaan."

"Ya, Sasuke. _Honto ni arigatou_." Dan Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nostalgia menyerbuku, membuatku tersenyum mengingatnya. Kini kami telah menginjak tahun kedua puluh dua untukku dan dua puluh tiga untuk Sasuke. Kami telah memiliki pekerjaan masing-masing dan terkadang membuat intensitas pertemuan kami terinterupsi oleh padatnya jadwal pekerjaan.

Hingga kemarin Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia mengambil cuti dan mengajakku pergi ke desa— yang saat kecil kami tinggali— untuk berlibur. Tentu aku senang. Dan aku pun mengambil cuti untuk beberapa hari dari rutinitasku sebagai dokter.

"Sakura!" panggilnya dengan suara berat khas miliknya.

Bayangan nostalgia itu memudar oleh suaranya, mengalihkan pandanganku yang tadinya menatap sang ombak ke arahnya. Dia kini terduduk, kedua kakinya dia tekuk dan dia pun menoleh ke arahku.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku dan mengangkat sebelah alisku, "Ada apa, Sasuke?"

Dapat kulihat kilat matanya yang tak biasa. Matanya merefleksikan suatu perasaan ragu, hal yang tak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Aku tersenyum mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa aku siap mendengarkan apapun rentetan kata yang akan dia ucapkan. Sasuke menutup sekejap kedua kelopak matanya dan bersamaan dengan itu dapat kudengar dengan jelas helaan napasnya, seakan rentetan kata yang nantinya akan dia lontarkan itu merupakan hal terberat.

Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan bola mata sewarna langit kelam—yang selalu membuatku terjebak untuk tak mengalihkan pandangan darinya—kini menatapku dengan kilat tegas.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Rentetan kata-kata itu terlontar begitu cepat. Aku terdiam, serangkum perasaan membuncah menggelitik perut dan mendetakkan jantungku dalam batas ambang normal.

Tiba-tiba dia beringsut dari tempatnya dan mendekatiku. Dan dengan satu tarikan dia membawaku dalam pelukannya. Aku merasakan kedua belah bibirnya mengecup lembut pucuk kepalaku. Untuk sesaat, aku memejamkan mata dan merasakan kehangatan yang sangat familier. Aku melingkarkan kedua lenganku dengan ragu. Tapi, akhirnya aku berhasil membalas pelukannya.

Aku berbisik padanya dan dapat kurasakan ia tersenyum. Lalu, dia mengendurkan pelukannya dan melepaskannya secara perlahan. Kami saling berpandangan sejenak kemudian memandang ke arah batas laut dan langit yang bagaikan terhalang sekat tipis dengan semburat bias keoranyeannya—seperti perasaan kami. Jemari kami saling bertautan satu sama lain. Genggaman tangannya yang sedari dulu dingin tapi selalu bisa menghangatkanku.

Sasuke memang sahabatku dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Tapi, kami juga bisa menjadi pasangan yang saling mencintai. Menempatkan keduanya dalam satu irama langkah kehidupan kami. Meskipun cara kami memelihara persahabatan dan mencintai dalam waktu bersamaan berbeda cara dan mempunyai caranya masing-masing. Tapi, dua konteks yang memang berbeda, _friendship_ dan _relationship_ itulah yang menghubungkan cinta kami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tentu saja aku mau."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Karena cinta tak mudah ditebak.**

**Sesuatu yang tak terbatas.**

•••

**The End**

•••

* * *

><p><strong>Author talk's:<strong>

Ampuni Seme-mu ini, Uke-koi... m(_ _)m, ini, ini, ini, ini, ini, aneh banget. :( gak nyambung pasti. Maaf, ya.

Terus yang settingnya di pantai itu, terinspirasi dari Video klipnya Summer Song-YUI. makasih buat mba YUI. hehe... ehm... oh iya, Happy Anniversary! \(^o^)/

Meskipun ini aneh dan gak nyambung, semoga kalian semua menyukainya. ^^ khususnya buat Amel Mele. haha...

yo, makasih banyak udah meluangkan waktu anda semuanya untuk membaca fict ini. ^^

akhir kata daripada keterusan banyak ngomong.

**Feedback, please? ^^**


End file.
